Cape
by Heroes.Heroines
Summary: When Eames comes into the office wearing a cape, Arthur wonders why HIM... My first attempt at humor


Cape

(During Inception)

Arthur, as usual was the first one to open the warehouse door on a beautiful spring morning. Arthur had started his morning jog before the sun had arisen and finished just as it was coming up. It was truly amazing to watch the sunshine over the buildings as frost melted, leaving dew behind on everything. He walked into the workspace feeling refreshed and eager to start training. Last night he had finished his research and now he was allowed to join Cobb in the dream.

Opening his laptop, he read over his work one final time before printing it out and resting in his computer chair as he waited for Cobb to arrive.

When the door opened an hour later, Arthur hastily stood up and grabbed the packet of papers. The sunlight from the open window bounced off his desk and assaulted his eyes, causing him to see flashes of purple wherever he looked.

"Here's the profile, Cobb," Arthur said as he blindly made his way to the door.

"DUN DUN DU DU DU DUN!" a voice shouted as the door swung completely open, smashing against the wall and bouncing back. Arthur flinched then narrowed his eyes as Eames walked in the door.

"Coffee!" the forger shouted, "Coffee for everyone! Complements of Super Eames!" Eames stopped when he only saw the angry Point Man. "Where is everyone?"

"Why are you shouting?" Arthur snapped, ignoring Eames' question. At this, the forger's smile returned in full.

"Because I'm Super Eames!" Arthur raised his eyebrows suspiciously as Eames walked toward him.

"If you care to notice," Eames said twirling in a dramatic fashion so his back was now towards Arthur. "My cape is pure silk." The cape in question was a lurid purple with the initials S.E. sewed onto the back in white letters.

"Eames," Arthur said exasperated. "Why are you wearing a cape?"

"I think the question, my dear Arthur, is why AREN'T you wearing a cape? Hmm?" Eames said, handing Arthur a coffee cup.

"Because I'm an adult and adults don't wear capes," the Point Man replied coolly taking a cautious sip of his coffee and was pleasantly surprised to find it was the exactly way he liked it. Eames just shrugged off the comment and sat the coffees down. Arthur retreated to his desk as Eames went to his own desk. Arthur looked down at his laptop, and tapped nonsense on the screen in hopes it would discourage the other man of talking. After a few minutes of blessed silence, he could feel the forger's eyes digging into his skin. He looked up and met the Eames' blue eyes. Eames sent a strange smile his way. The smile made him want to look away but Arthur, never one to back out of anything, just cocked one eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. Eames smirk grew as he leaned in his seat.

"Wanna touch it?" he whispered loudly and gave Arthur a wink.

"What?" Arthur asked, flustered.

"I'll let you touch it if you ask nicely," Eames continued.

"I don't want to touch it," Arthur said indignantly.

"Oh, come on Arthur, just touch it."

"Um, guys?" Cobb asked, standing in the doorway with a look of fascinated humor on his face. "Should I come back later?" Arthur stood up quickly and upset the balance of his chair and it clattered to the ground, echoing in the resulting silence.

"No, Eames was just wanting me to touch his-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't want to know." Cobb said holding his hand up and Arthur's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. Eames snickered at Cobb's crude thoughts. Arthur looked positively murderous and Eames hurriedly came to his rescue.

"My cape, Cobb. My goodness, you've got yourself one dirty mind," Eames smirked. Cobb smirked. Arthur glowered.

"Cape?" Cobb questioned, smirk still firmly in place as he walked to his own desk and sat his coffee down. Eames lit up like a child on Christmas as he stood up and walked over to Cobb.

"Super Eames! Here to forge and steal anything he wants!" As if to prove his point, he took the pen off Cobb's desk and stepped out of reach. Cobb sucked in a breath and his lips twitched, as if he was a second away from a full-grown belly laugh. At this time, Ariadne entered the scene. The first person she saw was Arthur, face still red. Ariadne scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Arthur, are you all right?" Arthur didn't answer but she could see the muscles in his jaw tighten.

"Ah, Ariadne!" Eames shrieked. He seemed to up his performance when he realized how easily it angered the Point Man. As he came darting across the room Ariadne's eyes widened and she looked quickly to Arthur.

"What's with the cape?" She had just enough time to say before Eames scooped her up in a hug and twirled her around.

"Why does everyone keep asking?" Eames said sounding exasperated. "It's because I'm… Super Eames! Protector of Dreams! Thief of Secrets! Here to forge everything and anything!" Arthur sighed heavily as Ariadne laughed.

"Maybe we should see if you can fly off the roof?" Arthur suggested with an annoyed tone as he walked back to his desk.

"Oh come on Arthur, love, don't be like that. If you want your own cape, I can arrange for it. But we must keep it hush-hush. If everyone has a cape we'd look pretty ridiculous don't you think?" Eames followed Arthur to his desk as Cobb let out a laugh and Ariadne smirked happily.

"Get away from me Eames," Arthur warned.

"That's Super Eames to you buddy," Eames said, pulling on one corner of his cape and spinning in a tight circle before staring at the Point Man. Arthur looked into Eames' clear blue eyes; no glaze, no redness. Eames wasn't drunk or on drugs so what had caused this bizarre mental break? Eames leaned over Arthur's desk, palms resting against the cool wood.

"You still wanna touch it don't you?" Eames barley managed to avoid a punch.

"Get away from me Eames," Arthur repeated and this time the Forger retreated, much to Arthur's relief.

This retreat didn't last long though. Another hour later, Eames stood slowly and made his way carefully around the room to Arthur's desk. Cobb, who had just happened to glance up, saw the Brit edge his way to Arthur and he marveled at the obvious lack of survival instincts the man had. Arthur was so engrossed in his book –Cobb wasn't going under today but promised Arthur could go with him tomorrow and practice- he didn't notice the soft footsteps the crept closer and closer.

Cobb watched with captivation as the Forger reached for the edge of the cape, yet again, and slowly, with calculated measures, reached out and ever so softly touched it to the Point Man's cheek. Eames stepped back with accuracy as Arthur stood from his chair and turned a lethal gaze on the Forger.

"Touch me with it again," Arthur said, holding out his right hand, palm down, "Try it and see what happens."

Eames smirked, loving the threatening tone the younger man used. With absolutely _no_ self-preservation, he reached out and stroked the cape against the Point Man's arm. Before he knew it, Arthur had lunged at him, jerking on his arm to pull him closer.

"Touch me with it again and I will _burn_ it off you!" Arthur growled and Eames, thinking this was quite enjoyable –seeing Arthur all riled up like this- was touching the Point Man's arm yet again with it. Before he knew it, Arthur had gripped his elbow and spun him around, left arm stiff as a board. Eames forced his body to continue spinning, having hope that the Point Man wouldn't allow his arm to snap. His trust was rewarded when Arthur released Eames' arm but delivered a swift punch to his chest, causing Eames to step back and take a shocked gasp.

"You hit me," Eames accused, rubbing his chest. Arthur shrugged and walked sat back down.

"Maybe you'll leave me alone next time," Arthur said, picking up his book. Eames sulked back to his desk before turning and nearly shouting, "And forget about me getting you a cape! Not gonna happen now!"

Arthur merely rolled his eyes. Oh no, he thought with sarcasm before allowing himself to be pulled back into the thick paperback in his hands.

AN: Every time Eames said Super Eames, I pictured Grover saying Super Grover on Sesame Street. Anyways, I loved writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
